For Freedom
by Samantha's Library
Summary: Turns out people are willing to risk anything for freedom. In a kingdom called Firstblood everything is perfect, or is it? When Firstblood prisoner Jason, is ordered to be put to death along with his friends, he is determined to bring them freedom. Meanwhile Princess Piper of the Kingdom of Firstblood searches for freedom of her own.
1. Chapter 1 It Begins

**Welcome readers! To my third story! For Freedom. My first attempt on a Jiper story so sorry if it's not what you were looking for. But please try. Anyway…if any of you think this story is a little rushed or there's something off, please tell me. But go easy on me, I probably won't keep the timeline straight all the time.**

**Guys I just want to inform you I used to be with Twin-books so this story actually belongs to me. Yes, I'm the author of it. :) **

**Okay enjoy chapter 1!**

In a far off time, a kingdom is ruled by a powerful and respectful king, King Zeus, the ruler over the powerful kingdom of Firstblood. Zeus was a fair ruler who put his duties first, then his family, then his people, and then his money. Zeus made sure every villager got their fair share of the profits his kingdom was thriving on. His wife, Queen Hera, loved him more than anything and was always right there by his side. As for his children a daughter and a son, Princess Thalia and Prince Jason the rightful heirs to the throne, they were loved very much.

One day Thalia had gone missing in the forest and was lost to the kingdom forever. After Thalia's disappearance Zeus vowed to protect his son, and so he did. Years went by and the kingdom seemed so peaceful until the day Zeus's trusted head knight betrayed him.

Zeus sat at his throne discussing the farmer's pay with his adviser, when suddenly the throne room doors burst open and his page threw himself in front of Zeus. "Your highness, the castle is under attack!" Zeus and Hera jumped from their thrones like they were set on fire.

"What?!" Zeus boomed. The page shivered under Zeus's mighty voice and shrunk back a little. "By who?!"

"Ares, your grace." The page answered.

"Ares! That traitorous dog!" Zeus yelled as he ripped his sword out of its scabbard. "Where is he?!"

"Outside your highness!" The page informed.

"Gather up my honorable knights and prepare them for battle!" Zeus ordered.

"Yes, your grace!" The page replied quickly running to follow orders.

"Zeus!" cried Hera with tears. Zeus went up to Hera and kissed her.

"Don't worry my darling, I'll be back." Zeus insisted as the broke apart.

"Stay safe." Whispered Hera.

"I will," he said as he ran to the door. He turned and gave Hera an encouraging smile. "Keep Jason safe." Hera nodded her head and Zeus ran into the field of battle. As he left Hera ran up and down the castle in search of her four year old son.

"Jason!" she screamed as she ran down a hall. She pulled up the bottom of her dress to keep from tripping. "Jason!" she ran through halls and up stairs until she finally found her son on the top balcony of the fourth sector of the castle. "Jason?" Hera whispered grabbing the frighten child's hand. "We have to go it's not safe up here."

"What's happened?" asked Jason in a squeak, looking down over the balcony in shock at the battle of blood and rage.

"I promise I'll explain everything Jason, when we're somewhere safe." Hera said. Jason followed her to the door, but that's when a knight burst into the room. "Friend or foe?" Hera immediately asked. The knight pulled out his sword and pointed it at Hera's throat. _Well that answers that._ Hera thought.

"Surrender now and maybe I won't kill you?" the knight ordered.

"Never!" replied Hera as she squeezed Jason's hand and ran. Hera ran to the balcony, she started to climb down and Jason followed after her. Hera's slipper was too slick and she dropped for a second, Hera grabbed a railing and kicked off her slippers.

"Mother!" Jason cried.

"Don't worry Jason I'm fine." Hera insisted. The knight started to climb after them and as he did so he grabbed Jason's sleeve.

"Got you!" the knight cried. Hera smacked his hand and gently pulled Jason bellow her where he'd be safer.

"Lay a finger on my son again and I'll see to it you suffer for your crimes!" Hera yelled at the knight. The knight paused in shock before he continued downwards. The knight slashed his sword above Hera's face which only encouraged Hera to climb faster. "Hurry Jason!" Jason hurried as fast as he could and he jumped to the bottom. But Hera's dress had gotten caught on one of the bricks she tried to rip it but it wouldn't come off, finally when she got it and the force of the pull made her fall the rest of the way down and she sprained her ankle. Jason rushed over to her.

"Mother! Mother! Are you okay?!" he yelled.

"Fine Jason. Let's go, we must hurry!" Hera ordered as she forced herself up, the pain in her ankle was not enough to stop her and she ran holding Jason's wrist tightly. The knight jumped down and ran after them. Hera dodged all the flying weapons as she entered the field of battle. Suddenly another knight stabbed a sword into her dress to hold her still. Hera ripped it away and continued to run. As they came closer to the entrance of the castle Jason sped in front of his mother.

"We're almost there!" he cried. Hera smiled a little, she might make it out of this after all. That's when something tripped her and the same knight that had been chasing her held a sword up.

"I was really hoping I wouldn't have to do this!" The knight cried. "Unfortunately you left me no choice!" he raised his sword higher and trusted it down, but it did sever Hera's head like it should have, it hit her side. Hera looked up to see a silver knight fighting off the evil one.

"Thank you." Hera said.

"Mother!" Jason screamed running back to her.

"No Jason!" Hera yelled. "Run! Get to the castle gates! And don't ever look back!" Jason let a few tears slip as he watched his mother slowly dying. "Run Jason!" Hera laid back and breathed useless breaths _Stay safe my son._ She thought as she stared at the silver knight's face, the face of Zeus, and that's when the lights went out. Jason ran to the gates like his mother told him, but a night black horse stood in his way.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked a cruel voice. Jason looked up his teary eyes meeting cold blood red ones.

"You!" Jason yelled. The man on the horse leaned down and grabbed Jason's arm. "Let go!" Jason punched the vile man in the face and started running. The man on the horse was just about to chase after him when he was knocked off his horse.

"Don't you dare touch my son Ares!" Zeus yelled.

"Ah, your highness." Ares said with a smirk. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this!" Ares slashed his sword upon Zeus's arm. Zeus cried out at the rather large cut on his arm. Ares continued to slash his sword as Zeus fought back. Suddenly Ares was blinded by dust and Zeus went running to the castle gates. He got through them along with a few of his men and he hoped that his son had made it. That's when he saw something that almost made him cry, a knight of Ares was carrying Jason away, and Jason kicked and squirmed.

"JASON!" Zeus cried. Jason stopped kicking for a sec and turn as much as he could to see his father before he was carried away, a prisoner of war. Zeus's honorable knights closed the gate, grabbed their king, and ran. Jason watched all of this as he was carried away.

"Should we go after him sir?" asked a knight to Ares. Ares growled and then mysteriously smiled when he saw Jason.

"No, he'll come to us." Ares said. "Take the boy to a special cell!"

"Yes sir." The knight replied.

"Call me King." Ares insisted.

"Yes si-my king!" The knight replied before taking Jason away.

Jason was placed in a cell of the dungeon like he was being thrown away and he didn't like it. For years Jason attempted to escape many times, and he was so focused on that it wasn't long before he forgot anything of his family. Jason did escape, many times, but the knights always seemed to get him. But Jason never gave up.

…..o0o…..

Jason wrote something in the dirt of his cell with a piece of wood that had broken of a bench, he wrote down plans for his next escape, Jason was really good at seeing in the dark after all he's been locked in a dark cell for years. Then suddenly he heard the jingling of keys and quickly committed the plans to memory before swiping the dirt away. "In you go!" said the man that guarded to cells, Jason liked to call him the man of keys. Suddenly there was a thump and then the door slammed shut in his cell. Jason quickly hurried over to his new cell mate, checking for any injures.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked. He heard a groan and the new guy got up.

"Yep," he replied in sarcasm. "Grand." Jason examined his cell mate; he was young-pretty much as old as Jason, he had bright sea green eyes that you could see from anywhere, jet black hair, and a strong frame.

"I'm Jason." Jason introduced holding out his dusty hand. The new guy took it and shook.

"Percy." He replied.

"Have you been here before?" Jason asked.

"Once." Percy answered. "And it was only to get someone out." Jason felt a hint of jealousy, it didn't seem fair to him the all he sees of the kingdom is the inside of a cell (and maybe the castle), well Percy got to explore and see new things.

"Well if you need to know anything just ask me." Jason said. "I've been here longer than anyone." Jason looked around. "Well except maybe that guy." Jason pointed to a skeleton in the corner that had always terrified him.

"Yikes." Percy said. "What happened to him?"

"Starvation." Jason answered with a sad frown. The skeleton's arm dropped and Percy jumped.

"That's startling." Percy whispered.

"You don't have to whisper." Jason told Percy. "He's dead! He can't do anything to you."

"Okay." Percy replied. "So how long have you been here?"

"Eleven years." Jason replied.

"Well that's encouraging." Percy replied with more sarcasm.

"I'm working on a new escape plan though." Jason informed.

"Really?" asked Percy. "Can I hear it?"

"Of course." Jason answered. "I could use help." So there's the beginning of a thriving new friendship. So Percy and Jason became good friends, not only cell mates. Now they planned escapes together and Jason thought it was nice having an extra head around. But the challenge to them is: will they ever escape this prison?

**For those of you who liked this story, I'm so glad! For those of you who are not sure, I'll respect your decision, whatever it may be. For those of you who didn't like it, Thanks for trying! :) Please Read and Review.**

**Samantha's Library. **


	2. Chapter 2 A Royal Life

**Welcome back! Glad to see you liked the story after all! Enjoy chapter 2!**

In the castle Piper was stuck at lessons and today was supposed to be a free day, she wanted to do something else, anything but sitting at an old desk listening to some old man talk about something _he_ thinks she should know. Sometimes Piper really hated being royal, no forget sometimes, all the time Piper wished she was just some girl amongst the villagers.

It was just like her mother, Queen Aphrodite, to fall in love with a king. Now don't take her the wrong way, she loved seeing her mother happy, she just wished her mother's happiness wouldn't mean her depression. Piper often wondered what made her mother fall in love with a horrid man like King Ares, but that mystery is left unsolved.

Suddenly there was a slapping sound on her desk and Piper shot out of her thoughts to see what it was. "Miss Piper!" her teacher, Mr. Tavon, had snapped his ruler on her desk to get her attention. "Stop lollygagging and pay attention! What I teach is important and your mother gave me direct orders to do so, I am being paid well, and a disobedient girl is not going to take that away from me!" yelled Mr. Tavon. "Have I made myself clear Miss Piper?"

"Yes sir." Piper replied with a shocked tone. Mr. Tavon took a few deep breaths before continuing the lesson. Piper tried to listen but the window at her side was too distracting, all that beautiful scenery, Piper could practically smell the fresh air. Time seemed to stand still just to annoy her.

"It was a pleasure Princess Piper." Mr. Tavon said. _He must not be angry anymore._ Piper thought. "But now I must take my leave. I bid you a farewell!"

"To you as well Mr. Tavon." Piper replied. With that the proud teacher left. Piper sighed in relief, finally she was free for the day. Piper quickly went up to her room and found her best friend sitting on the floor reading one of her books. As soon as the maid saw Piper she bounced up and got a nervous face.

"Sorry," she said. "I just came in for cleaning and noticed this beautiful book so I sat down, for only a short period of time, and fell in love with it." She explained. Piper thought it was kind of silly that her friend's blond hair always stood on end when she was nervous, which was miraculous because she always kept it up in a neat bun. "I'm sorry Miss Piper," Piper giggled at her friend, the maid always seemed to be more polite when she was nervous.

"Oh Annabeth," Piper replied with a giggle. "You should know by now I'll let you borrow anything, you are my best friend!" Annabeth smiled and played with her hair before quickly marking her spot in the book and placing it back on the shelf.

"Thank you Piper," she said. "But I'll just come here if I want to read it."

"If that's what you want." Piper said with a shrug.

"My, is that a new dress?" asked Annabeth, admiring Piper's new purple silk dress.

"Yes," Piper answered with a smile. Then Piper rolled her eyes. "The fifth one this week." Annabeth gave an encouraging smile.

"Your mother just wants to make sure you feel beautiful." Annabeth insisted.

"Yes, but if only she knew I didn't like these fancy dresses." Piper replied. Annabeth stroked the soft fabric of the gorgeous dress gently with the tips of her fingers. "I must admit," Piper said. "It is a wonderful dress."

"How was your lessons?" Annabeth asked.

"Horrible." Piper replied. "I swear that man has no care as to what I want to learn!" Piper smiled a little at her friend. "I wish you were the one teaching me." Annabeth blushed.

"Honestly Piper?" She cried. "I don't know that much."

"Yes you do." Piper insisted. "You're the most intelligent person I've met."

"Thank you." Annabeth replied. "But even if I wanted to, I couldn't. I don't have a degree, I'm a women which makes it harder, and also I'm on a maid's pay."

"Your right." Piper sighed. "I can still dream." Annabeth giggled has she organized Piper's many dresses.

"Yes of course you can!" Annabeth replied. "Dream away."

"Could you please hand my outing dress?" Piper asked.

"Of course." Annabeth replied. "Here it is." Piper grabbed her disguise and dressed up.

"How do I look?" Piper questioned.

"Like a poor villager." Annabeth replied.

"Brilliant!" Piper cried. She hurried out of the room. "Bye Annabeth, I'll be back!"

"Good luck!" Annabeth called back. Piper ran down the castle steps and past the all the maids quickly.

"In a hurry are we?" asked one of the maids passing her by.

"Sorry Mrs. Wick, no time to talk now!" Piper replied. Mrs. Wick smiled watching Piper leave, all the staff (except the guards and knights) knew of Piper's secret get outs and covered for her, for you see a princess like herself as you can imagine wasn't allowed to leave the castle all too often.

Piper ran down halls and paused as she waited for the guards at the door to turn away to her distraction. One of the butlers bonked into one of the guards and purposely pretended he got his suit pin stuck. The other guard quickly headed over to solve the problem, Piper took that chance and ran through the castle doors. The butler then unstuck his pin, apologized to the guard and hurried on his way. Piper reminded herself to tell her mother the staff's pay needed to be raised.

Now out in the open she breathed a few breathes of fresh air, the smell was wonderful. Piper then passed by the working guards and through the market of the castle. She picked up some sweet fruits and sniffed them. "Aw, would you like a fruit, they're the freshest in the land?" the lady at the booth asked. Piper smiled at her efforts to make a sale.

"No thank you, ma'am." She replied. The lady at the booth smiled and continued on to other customers. Piper continued down the line of booths and noticed a man fighting with another man at a booth.

"These prices are absurd!" cried one man. "You can't expect me to pay five silver coins for that old jewelry box!"

"You either pay," replied the man at the booth. "Or leave!"

"I think I'll leave!" yelled the other man. Piper thought it was sad that money could be so out of hand these days. Piper hurried further down the line. That's when she spotted a beautiful sapphire blue locket and just had to have it.

"Two silver coins." Said the man at the booth, with a gentle tone.

"Oh yes!" Piper replied as she handed the man his pay. The man passed her the locket. "Thank you." As Piper walked away she heard a shout.

"Stop those two men!" yelled a knight from a far. Two young men went running down the street both laughing away.

"Did you see that?!" cried the man with dark hair.

"Yeah he ran into that passerby and then into that booth!" the blond replied.

"What a genius!" cried the dark haired man in sarcasm. The knight started getting closer and the blond haired man grabbed the dark haired man's arm.

"Percy? We better run!" he cried. The dark haired man, Percy? Watched as the knight retrieved help from four other knights.

"Oh lord!" cried Percy as he ran. Piper giggled, those men must have did something bad to get those knights angry, although Piper's knights did tend to have short tempers. Piper leaned out in the middle of the knight's path and pretended to trip when trying to get out of the way. She pulled down two other people as she fell, which tripped three of the knights, the other two ran after the men. _That should give them more of a chance. _Piper thought. The men smiled at her as they ran.

"Thank you!" they shouted in unison. Piper smiled as one of the knights helped her to her feet.

"You should be more careful miss." Said one of the knights. Her knights were pretty oblivious if the couldn't figure out her little stunt.

"I will." Replied Piper. "Sorry." The knight then ran off. Piper shook her head, sometimes her kingdom surprised her with how oblivious they could be, it seemed only the criminals were smart, which was scary. However something did bother her about those men, she couldn't quite figure it out. Although she thought the blond one was cute.

"Interesting stunt there, missy." Said a women with a smirk. "You're very smart."

"Thank you." Piper replied, before turning to leave. As she headed back into the castle she used the servant's entrance. The staff greeted her as she went. Piper headed up the stone steps and hurried to her room. When she made it, she quickly shut the door behind her.

"Back so soon?" Annabeth asked.

"A knight saw me, fortunately he didn't recognize me, but I can't take the risk of being seen again." Piper replied before pulling down the shades and undressing. "Pass me the blue velvet please?" Annabeth passed Piper a blue velvet dress and Piper put it on. The she headed to the mirror and put on her new sapphire locket, which went beautifully with the dress. Piper completed the outfit with her blue velvet slippers. Piper then turned around to show Annabeth.

"Wow you're gorgeous Piper!" Annabeth cried.

"Thank you!" Piper replied.

"So what happened at the market?" Annabeth asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"I tripped some knights and helped two boys escape." Piper answered. "Although I'm pretty sure they didn't make it."

"Why?" Annabeth asked. Piper pointed out the window as she picked at the waistline of her dress. Annabeth looked out the window to see some knights dragging two boys away. One of them looked really annoyed, the other one didn't even struggle like it had happened to him plenty of times before. Annabeth giggled at the boy with dark hair who was struggling. "They're handsome." She told Piper.

"Yes they are." Agreed Piper. "Too bad they're criminals."

"That is quite sad." Annabeth replied. "Do you know their names?"

"Well the dark haired one's name is Percy." Piper informed.

"And the other one?"

"Unknown." Piper replied as she cleaned her face.

"Oh." Annabeth said. "Well at least we know one name."

"Yes." Piper said. Just then a knock was heard at Piper's door and Annabeth quickly went back to cleaning. "Come in!" A butler opened the door.

"Your mother would like to see you for lunch." Said the butler, Bob. "Wow Miss Piper!" he cried. "May I say you look especially beautiful today?!"

"Thank you, Bob!" Piper cried. "You're so kind." Piper took Bob's arm and he escorted her downstairs.

"Good evening mother!" Piper greeted as she sat down beside the queen.

"Hello Piper!" her mother replied. "You look gorgeous!"

"I've heard that a lot." Piper told her. Piper loved talking with her mother about anything…except love. They talked for a long while before Piper decided it was time to take her leave. She got up and smiled at her mother. "I think I'm going to retire to my room, I love you mother!"

"I love you too, Piper!" she replied. As Piper was leaving she bonked into Ares.

"Excuse me!" Ares growled. Piper got out of his way and he shoved past her. Piper didn't like Ares and he didn't like her, everyone knew that, everyone except her mother. Piper hated that Ares was cheating their people out of their money and they didn't even realize it, it annoyed her. She hated that Ares was rude, greedy, selfish, and short tempered. So there for Piper didn't like Ares, although it wasn't exactly a mystery on why he didn't like her either. Ares hates everyone except Piper's mother, believe it or not that man does have a soul and all of its love goes to Aphrodite, the only person in the world that he loves.

Piper went back to her room with an annoyed face. "You ran into King Ares again, didn't you?" asked Annabeth.

"I wish he wasn't king, he's so foul and rude!" Piper cried.

"Believe me sweetie when I say all of us wish that!" Annabeth replied and she left the room now done with her work. "Come to me if you need anything!" she called as she left.

"I will!" Piper insisted. Then she got up and went to write at her desk, for she does keep a diary.

**Did you know in some kingdoms a long time ago it was forbidden for princesses to keep diaries? I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Read and Review.**

**Samantha's Library. **


	3. Chapter 3 The Dungeon

**Hey guys, glade you like this story! I hope you continue to enjoy it! Now the questions I got for this chapter are: Will they escape again? Will Piper see the boys again? And still, where's Thalia? **

**Enjoy Chapter 3!**

Annabeth messed with her hair as she climbed down the steps to the kitchen. "I was summoned?" she asked.

"Oh, Annabeth dear?" asked Mary, the cook. "Everyone is so very busy, could you please take this food down to the dungeon?" Mary handed her two big trays. "I would do it myself but I have a royal family to feed!"

"I'd be delighted." Annabeth answered. To be truthful Annabeth was absolutely terrified, those criminals were known for their conning and tricks, the dungeon was no place for a young women like herself.

"Oh thank you darling!" Mary cried. "That's so kind of you!" Annabeth nodded her head before nervously heading further down more stairs. Annabeth gulped as she reached a door with two guards.

"What are you here for?" questioned one guard.

"Just delivering food for the prisoners." Annabeth answered holding up the two big trays.

"hmmm…" The guards examined the food. Each of them took piece of bread off the platters. Annabeth felt a sudden rush of anger, these guards were no better than the criminals, stealing food. _The nerve!_ Annabeth thought.

"I'm sorry, I thought I was ordered to bring food to the prisoners, not the greedy guards at the door." Annabeth said. The guards growled.

"They're criminals!" one guard cried. "Do they really deserve it?!" Annabeth frowned and the other guard opened the door for her, she shot a quick glare at the rude guards before continuing. Annabeth bite her lip with nervous tension as the hall got darker, as soon as she heard the door shut behind her she felt like going back. Annabeth slowly and carefully stepped down the stairs.

"Don't get to close to them girl!" warned a voiced. Annabeth screamed and almost dropped the trays. Annabeth turned to see the guard with the keys and she sighed in relief.

"You startled me!" she cried.

"Don't get to close to them." He repeated as if nothing happened. "Those criminals can be very rough." Annabeth scowled, not even an apology these guards were very rude.

"I'll make sure to be careful." Annabeth replied with a frown. As she headed down the dark hall of cells she stuffed a loaf of bread through the bars of each cell. It was dark, very few torches were lit, and the sounds of laughter and the moaning of pain could be heard. It was absolutely terrifying. Annabeth made sure to be careful and heed the guard's warning.

"Now they're sending you down?!" asked a women's voice. Annabeth turned to the cell it came from and saw a young women with frizzy red hair and snake like green eyes. "That's what the third time this week alone they switched people."

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked.

"Don't you see?" The women asked. Annabeth gave her a look of confusion. "They're too scared to come down themselves so they send unsuspecting people like you."

"I don't understand?" Annabeth replied.

"You don't have to understand." The women answered. "You'll know."

"Who are you?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't trust people who ask me for _my_ name before telling me theirs." She said.

"Oh, well I'm Annabeth." Annabeth introduced.

"Rachel." Replied the women. "Rachel Dare."

"It was very…" Annabeth struggled for a word. "…interesting meeting you Rachel."

"You as well, Annabeth." Rachel agreed. Annabeth squeezed a loaf of bread into Rachel's cell before walking away. She felt a chill race up her spine as she walked away from the cell of Rachel Dare. Annabeth hurried along the hall, there were so many cells, she was starting to wonder if she'd run out of bread. Finally she had made it to the final cell, the one with the thick metal door and only a small window and a food latch to look through. This cell sent an odd calmness through her body, maybe it was because the cell was so protected, or the fact that this was the last one, whatever the reason she was going to get this done.

She knocked on the metal door lightly. "Food." She called to the other side as she slipped the bread through the latch.

"Thank you." Replied a kind voice on the other side. Annabeth smiled and giggled. "What?" the voice asked.

"Nothing, it's just you're the first person whoever thanked me politely down here." Annabeth answered.

"Well my friend and I make it a natural thing in here, it's the only way you ever get people to like you after all." The voice said. Annabeth smiled.

"What is your names?" she asked.

"Percy." Said the same voice. Annabeth gasped, could this be the cell of the same boys who got dragged away earlier.

"Jason." Introduced a new voice, a much more bold voice.

"I'm Annabeth." She replied. Annabeth couldn't help but take a peek through the small window, her gray eyes met sea green ones, and they were the most beautiful eye she had ever seen. "My friend spoke of you Percy."

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Yes she said she had helped you and your friend." Annabeth answered as she turned away from the window.

"Oh, that girl on the street who tripped the knights?" Jason asked. "We've been meaning to thank her in person, do you think she would be willing to come down here?" Jason seemed a little to egger to talk to Piper.

"No, there's no way she would come down here." Annabeth answered. "She wouldn't risk it."

"Oh well another time then?" he suggested. If Annabeth didn't know better she'd say Jason was upset to hear Piper wasn't coming.

"Maybe…" Annabeth replied.

"You have beautiful eyes." Percy told her. Annabeth blushed.

"What?" she asked in a slight whisper.

"You have _beautiful _eyes." Percy repeated. Annabeth blushed redder.

"Well thank you!" Annabeth replied. "You have some nice eyes yourself."

"You have a beautiful voice too." Percy added.

"You as well." Annabeth replied. Then Annabeth realized she must have been down here for hours. "I should go." She told the nice men.

"Wait!" Jason cried. "What's your friend's name?"

"Um." Annabeth thought for a moment, should she tell them? There were so many Pipers around its not like they'd just narrow it down. "Piper." She answered.

"Beautiful name…" Jason hummed.

"Now I better go." Annabeth said.

"Are you going to come back?" Percy asked with a hopeful voice. Annabeth blushed.

"Yes."

"See you then." Percy told her.

"Yes, see you then." She replied and then ran back to the dungeon door. The guards at the door growled at her as they passed, but she didn't care, she left the dungeon with a big smile on her face.

"What?" a guard asked. That's all Annabeth heard before she left to tell her best friend.

…..o0o…..

Annabeth knocked quickly on Piper's door, she heard some rustling before a reply. "Come in!" Piper called. Annabeth entered the room.

"Piper you won't believe what happened to me!" Annabeth cried.

"What?" Piper asked.

"I met those two handsome criminals." Annabeth answered.

"Oh, so they did manage to escape?" Piper asked.

"No, I was sent to the dungeon to feed the criminals." Annabeth explained. "And then I met them, they were the nicest people down there, I mean it, even the guards were rude!"

"Oh what did they say?" Piper asked.

"Well they introduced themselves." Annabeth answered.

"What are their names?" Piper asked. All she really wanted to know was the blonde's name.

"Percy-as we know-and Jason." Annabeth replied. "I think Jason fancy's you." Piper blushed a soft pink.

"Why would you think that?" Piper asked. Annabeth couldn't but wonder if that's how she sounded when she spoke to Percy.

"He was asking me all these questions about you and he seem disappointed when I told him you couldn't come down to see him." Annabeth answered.

"You think he likes me?" Piper questioned.

"Of course." Annabeth confirmed. "When I told him your name he said it was beautiful and there's got to be lots of Pipers around here."

"Oh." Piper said.

"But that's not even the best part." Annabeth cried. "The one, Percy, has the most beautiful eyes."

"You like him." Piper told her. Annabeth blushed madly red.

"What on earth do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean, you like him." Piper insisted.

"Well you like that Jason fellow." Annabeth accused. It's was Piper's turn to blush.

"No I don't." Piper replied.

"Oh don't pretend you don't!" Annabeth cried. "I know you do, I can see it on your face."

"Well you're mistaken." Piper insisted.

"I'm never mistaken!" Annabeth said boldly. They continued to talk about the charming criminals throughout the day. Both the girls were caught in the fiery trap of love and denial, and each of them knew it. The question is; do the boys feel the same way?

**Well? How was that? I hope you enjoyed it! I have to say I loved writing the word play! Please Read and Review. :)**

**Samantha's Library.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Escape

**So guys…It's kind of embarrassing to admit it, but I completely forgot Leo. I mean I had this story all planned out until I realized that I forgot one of my favorite characters *face palms* I hate it when I do that! It's incredibly annoying! I mean I had all the characters parts planned out, except Leo, the best friend of the main characters! I feel so bad for him! Don't worry, I'll make it up to him, I'll find some way to fit him in! Sorry Valdez!**

**So the questions for this chapter: Do the boys the boys feel the same way? Where's Thalia? Will the boys escape again? And where in the world is Leo?! All will be revealed throughout the story, so get reading! **

**Now on with chapter 4! Enjoy!**

Percy sighed and leaned up against the cell wall, Jason smiled. "What?" Percy asked.

"Oh I don't know, you seemed to like that girl." Jason answered with a grin.

"I don't like her, we just met!" Percy pointed out. Jason grinned wider refusing to believe his friend. Percy then gestured to the door. "Through a cell door!"

"'You have beautiful eyes'" Jason mimicked. Percy pouted. "You like her." Percy glared at Jason but stayed silent, Jason just laughed.

"What about you?" Percy asked.

"Me?" Jason replied. "What are you talking about?"

"That Piper girl, 'Beautiful name…'" Percy imitated. Jason blushed a light pink.

"Can't we think of something better to do?!" Jason cried.

"As you wish your grace." Percy replied with a grin. Jason rolled his eyes.

"I will never be referred to as that." Jason insisted.

"Don't be so sure." Percy replied. Jason sketched something small in the dirt. "New plans?" Percy asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, I'm writing down a guide of how to survive an annoying cell mate." Jason answered with sarcasm. Percy glared at him and looked at the sketch.

"I swear we already tried that." Percy pointed out. Jason shrugged, honestly they had attempted to escape so many times it was hard to figure out what you did or did not do.

…..o0o…..

On the outside of the castle in the darkness of night two hooded figures ran through the shadowy gates and followed the twisted path to the servant's entrance. They waited patiently for the last servant to enter the castle before quickly rushing in after them. The black hooded figure gestured to the brown one to wait, before he quietly checked for guards. The brown hooded figure snickers before he is silenced by a cold glare. They quickly and quietly made their way to the dungeon entrance.

"You release him, I'll distract the guards." Whispered the black hood. With that the black figure ran past the light and back into the shadows, as the guards were following him he signaled his friend to do his part. The brown hooded figure opened the door and couldn't help but grin in doing so.

He snuck up behind the guard with the keys as he was asleep and carefully swiped the keys from his belt. The guard snored loudly which only made the quiet figure jump. He tiptoed away. As he passed cells prisoners moaned and begged for him to set them free, but he only had his eyes on one cell, the cell with the thick metal door at the very end of the hall. "Hey sweetie do you think you could get me out of here?" asked a trouble making voice. The figure turned to see a beautiful young women with frizzy red hair and snake like green eyes.

"Sorry lady." The figure replied. "You're not who I came here for."

"Suit yourself." The women replied. "But you'll be back." The figure grinned and turned back to his target. When he made it to the solid cell door he knocked.

"Whose there?" A voice, the figure didn't recognize, asked. Maybe he had the wrong cell, maybe his best friend had been moved, or maybe he has a cell mate. _That must be it. _The figure though referring to the last choice.

"I'm here to break you out." He answered.

"Percy?" That's the voice the brown hood knew, his best friend Jason. "I know who that is." Jason said.

"Who?" Percy asked. Jason didn't get to reply before the door was unlocked and opened.

"I can introduce myself." Said the figure. He took off his hood to reveal curly brown hair, brown eyes, elfish ears, and a mischievous smile. He stuck out his hand. "Leo Valdez at your service." Percy took his hand.

"Percy," he replied.

"Nice to meet you." Leo said. "Jason it's been ages! When were you planning to visit?" Jason gave him a funny look and gestured around the cell.

"I was a little busy." He answered. Leo smiled and looked to the ground where many plans had been thought out.

"I see that." He replied.

"Why'd you wait a year to get me out of here?" Jason asked.

"Eh, I wanted and unsuspected entrance?" Leo answered with a sheepish smile.

"Um can you settle this out of the castle dungeon?" Percy asked. Leo and Jason's eyes got wide in realization.

"Oh most definitely." They said in unison as they ran out of the cell dragging Percy along with them. They ran down the hall and past all the cells and moaning prisoners. Percy suddenly stopped and that's just when the man of keys noticed them, he sounded the alarm bell.

"Percy!" Jason yelled watching his cell mate run away. "What are you doing?!"

"I promised someone something!" he called back. "Just go on without me, I'll catch up!" Leo and Jason stared for a second.

"Well it was nice knowing him, Jason let's go." Leo said walking away. Leo noticed his friend wasn't following him and turned around, then he frowned. Jason folded his arms and glared at Leo. "We're going to help him aren't we?" Jason nodded his head. Leo turned and followed Percy. "Alright let's get this over with!" As they caught up with Percy they noticed him trying to get a cell door open. "You could have asked me for the keys!" Leo pointed out as he opened the door. Leo looked up only to see familiar snake like green eyes.

"I knew you'd be back." The young women replied. Leo turned to Percy with a look of confusion.

"She, Rachel, told me I wouldn't escape last time I tried so we bet her freedom on it." Percy explained quickly. Leo rolled his eyes and turned back to the young women, Rachel.

"Well c'mon!" Leo cried as all of them ran down the hall together. Just then a few guards made their way around the corner. "Oh good lord!" The guards charged, but not before they were completely disarmed and knocked out. A black hooded figure appeared from what seemed like out of nowhere holding some swords, which made the whole group jump and scream. Leo stopped and glared at the figure as he took a sword. "What have I told you about sneaking up on people?!"

"I thought we were only breaking out one guy?" the dark figure replied as if nothing happened. Leo rolled his eyes. Percy, Jason, and Rachel took swords as well.

"Things got a little chaotic." Leo answered.

"Who's he?" asked Percy. Leo looked like he was about to say something when ten more guards charged down the hall.

"Get them!" a guard ordered.

"No time!" Leo yelled. "Run!" They all ran.

"Where are we running?!" cried the dark figure. "The only way out was that way!"

"Why are we even running!?" exclaimed Rachel. "We have weapons!"

"Oh yeah!" all they boys cried in unison. Rachel slapped a hand to her forehead.

"Ugh! Men!" she yelled as she raised her sword. A guard lunged at her and she smacked him with the bud of her sword, slashed at his wrist, and dodged his maneuvers. The guard thrust his sword at her side but she quickly blocked it. As she thrusted her blade back she hit the final blow and the guard dropped lifeless.

Jason charged a guard and slammed his sword upon the opposed blade. The guard immediately slashed his sword back and upon Jason's leg. Jason cried out and struck a blow to the guys face with bud of his sword before knocking him unconscious with the other end, which most definitely hurt. He fought off two other guards killing one and injuring the other.

"Hi." Percy said to a guard before slashing at his side. The guard screamed out and quickly made a slash for Percy's neck, but Percy ducked. "Missed." Percy slammed his sword upon the hilt of the guard's and the guard was forced to drop it. The guard then got up angrier than ever and ran at Percy. Percy slammed the bud of his weapon into the guy's forehead which knocked him out cold.

A guard ran at Leo and swung his sword past Leo's neck, Leo side stepped and the guard ran past him. "That wasn't very good." Leo said. The guard ran at him again, raising his sword above Leo's skull, Leo blocked the blow and then twisted around and slamming his sword into the guards back. As the guard fell to the ground Leo stood over him. "How'd you even become a guard in the first place, it certainly wasn't because of your skill!?"

Leo's dark friend shoved his sword into a guard's blade and kicked him back as he was distracted. Another guard can up behind the dark figure and grabbed him, the figure let out large groan of annoyance before breaking free and slamming that guy in the face. Another guard and the previous guard cornered him, but he kicked one in the face and blocked the other's blow. "You really think you can beat me boy?!" cried the guard. The figure growled in rage before killing that guy right then and there.

"Remind not to get that guy angry." Percy said.

"Angry?!" Leo asked. "Remind me not to get him annoyed!"

"Guys look." Jason was gesturing back at the figure. When they turned back they realized his hood had fallen off to reveal the face of a boy; he had dark eyes, pale skin, a serious frown, and black hair. "So who's your friend Leo?"

"Guys this is that ghost criminal you've been hearing about," Leo introduced.

"You're the ghost?!" Rachel cried. "Somehow I thought you'd be older." The boy rolled his eyes.

"Just call me Nico." The boy insisted. "Now let's get out of here." They ran for the dungeon door but just before they opened the door, Nico threw his sword and the alarm bell was silenced. Everyone else looked to see the man with the keys lying dead with a sword through his chest and they all gave Nico a weird look. "That bell was starting to get to me." Was Nico's excuse, he shrugged. They ran through the door and up the stairs shoving past people as they went.

"How long until the knights show up?" Jason asked Percy.

"Not long." Percy answered. They quickly proceeded through the servant entrance and out of the castle. They ran past the castle market where Jason and Percy had first seen Piper.

"Hurry!" Leo yelled. "We might make it to the castle gates!" They sprinted the rest of the way and opened the gates. Jason paused right there.

"What is he doing?!" Rachel screamed.

"I've never made it past the castle gates before!" Jason replied.

"Well here's your chance!" Rachel cried. Suddenly there was a shout and Jason turned to see the knights on his trail. Jason ran through the castle gates and quickly closed them. They ran through the village and past houses more alarms sounding behind them.

"Guys in here!" yelled Percy. They all followed Percy to a house and he opened the door. One by one the all hurried inside leaving Percy the last one in, Percy slammed the door shut. All the criminals took large gasps of air.

"Percy!" someone screamed. A women ran up to him and tackled him with a hug. Everyone got confused looks.

"Hi mom!" Percy greeted hugging her back.

"It's been a while since I've ever been able to do that." Percy's mom pointed out.

"Sorry mom." Percy said. Percy turned his mom by her shoulders to see his friends. "Mom, these are my friends Jason, Rachel, Leo, and Nico."

"Nice to meet all of you!" his mom cried. "I'm Sally."

"Hi." The shy criminals replied in unison, except Jason. Jason seemed really out of it like everything he was seeing was new and different to him.

"Mom?" Percy asked.

"Yes?" Sally replied.

"Jason's never seen any of this before." Percy explained. "It's all new to him."

"Oh the poor thing!" cried Sally. "Don't worry all of these good friends of yours can teach you what's what." Jason smiled.

"Thank you." He replied.

"Now, you all must be hungry." Sally cried. "Join me in the kitchen where I can cook you something." They all seemed to disappear and Jason didn't see where they went, Percy was just about to walk away when Jason called him back.

"Um Percy?" Jason asked. "Where _is_ the kitchen?" Percy giggled and led Jason into the next room.

**So how was that? I hope you liked it! See I found a place for Leo after all. Yes! **

**So how many of you guessed who the hooded figures were as soon as they entered the story? Good for you! How many of you guessed when you recognized their characteristics? Nice! How many of you guessed when I described their features? That's pretty good! How many of you didn't guess until their names were mentioned? We've all been there.**

**Anyway if you're enjoying this story, check out my other PJO stories! Please Read and Review. **

**Samantha's Library. **


	5. Chapter 5 The Start of a Revolution

**Welcome to chapter 5! Today's questions: Where's Thalia? How are things going with the criminals? What are the girls doing about it? And where's the twist?**

**Patience, the story hasn't even begun to unravel…**

* * *

Alarm bells rang loud throughout the castle, Piper hurried to the window to see all the commotion. Four boys and a girl ran through the castle market towards the gates, they had to be criminals because that would explain the scene. Many knights chased after them but couldn't possibly make it in time before a familiar blonde haired man closed the castle gates. Piper recognized him as Jason, one of the boys Piper had helped and Annabeth had met.

"Piper!" Annabeth came bursting into her courters, panting. "Did you see it? Did you see it?"

"Yes." Piper answered.

"My, that was spectacular!" Annabeth cried.

"Indeed." Agreed Piper. Watching the whole thing, Piper had almost been tempted to cheer the criminals on but then again she wouldn't look very much like a polite princess suitable for the throne now would she?

"They've ran out into the village sir!" cried a knight to the head knight. Piper had no idea why, but she felt as though she needed to listen. "What are your orders?"

"Go! Find them!" replied to head night (currently known as the dark night, on the account of his personality). "If they are not found, tomorrow we shall search amongst the villagers! They will not escape!"

"Of course." Said the lower knight with a bow. Piper turned to Annabeth.

"Would they-?" Piper couldn't complete the sentence. Annabeth frowned and Piper knew it to be so, if the criminals were not found she knew her knights would tear apart that village until there was nothing and no one left. Annabeth, Piper could tell, did her best not to cry. "I won't let them!"

"Piper! Honestly?" Annabeth cried.

"Something needs to be done, Annabeth!" Piper replied.

"There's nothing to be done." Annabeth sighed. "It's Ares' decision and you and I both know the only person he'll listen to is your mother, and even if we could convince her of this it'd be too late." At this moment Piper knew Annabeth hated to be right.

"But I have to do something!" Piper insisted.

"Pray." Annabeth suggested. "That's all we can do." Annabeth left the window seal and Piper. "Maybe they'll find the criminals before it ever gets that far." That's the last thing Annabeth said before descending down the stairs.

Piper had never been more furious with her knights then right then. _How could they possibly-? _Piper thought, before throwing her fists up in outrage. In terrible fury Piper stormed her way down the stairs and straight to her mother's chambers. "Mother?" she said boldly.

"What's the matter dear?" Aphrodite asked concerned. Piper explained the situation to her mother desperately hoping she'd understand. "Piper, you couldn't possibly know whether or not the knights would do that." Piper felt all the rage get to her at once.

"I really thought this time you'd understand, that this time you'd see." Piper cried. "I guess a part of me knew you wouldn't but it's to be expected since you're too blinded by the love in your heart to see the truth behind king Ares, if he's even king?" Piper had no idea where this was coming from, but it certainly felt better to let it out. Aphrodite looked close to tears.

"Piper, dear?" Aphrodite asked genuinely concerned. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't you see?" Piper continued. "It's all an act, to impress you! He only loves _you_, no one else. He cheats are people, destroys our population and image, and worst of all he never _ever_ loved me!" Aphrodite got up and squeezed her daughter in hug.

"Darling?" she cried. "Is there something you need? Anything?" Piper pulled out of the hug.

"But can't you see?" she asked again. Piper turned her head and whispered, loud enough for her mother to hear, but quiet enough to not sound too cruel "That's exactly what I don't need."

"Piper…" Aphrodite whimpered. Piper couldn't listen to the sadness in her mother's voice much less look at her face.

"I'm so very sorry mother." She said rushing up to her room. Piper laid on her bed thinking about what had just happened. _What_ _was I thinking?_ She asked herself. Piper let the tears trickle, all her life she had never so much as made her mother frown but today, today Piper made her mother cry, and it hurt more than anything.

Why had she been so mad in the first place? It wasn't her mother's fault that this had been happening, her mother hadn't even known it was happening. If anything it was more of Piper's fault all this time she had known this and never made a move to stop it. Well today, that all changes.

Piper called Annabeth to her room. "Yes?" Annabeth asked well entering.

"Starting now we're going to find some way to stop Ares." Piper announced.

"How?" Annabeth asked.

"Good question." Piper complimented. She went to the back corner of her room and pulled in her class chalkboard. On the chalkboard was some notes. "First: if we're are ever going to defeat Ares we'll need to outsmart him, there's probably tones of hidden passages and secret doors scattered throughout this castle and if we can find all those we'll be one step closer." Piper smiled at the step.

"How are we supposed to find _all_ of them?" Annabeth asked.

"The Library." Piper answered. "There has got to be something in there somewhere that can help us." Annabeth perked up with excitement.

"When does the reading start?" she cried. Piper was already out the door.

"Now." She answered. Annabeth smiled and followed intently.

…..o0o…..

Piper and Annabeth made their way to the library. As they went Piper made sure she got rid of all the cobwebs before Annabeth could see them, for Annabeth was terrified of spiders. No one had been to the library in ages, it was a shame to Piper, but now she and Annabeth had the perfect place for meetings.

Finally they reached a large door and made their way inside the library. The castle library was so big it took up the five floors of sector 2. Shelves of books lined the walls of the massive library, books of various genres and colors added some flare, and on every floor was a large sitting area for people to read. "This is beautiful!" cried Annabeth.

"It is…" agreed Piper in awe. Piper ran her hand along the spinal cords of books as she walked down the steps. Annabeth made sure to read every one of the spines as she went, in case they found the castle blueprints.

"All this time I've been living in this castle and never once had I heard anyone even mention this library." Annabeth informed. "I should've come looking for it, look at all the knowledge Piper!" Piper giggled, it was always a treat to see her friends happy.

"Yes, it's wonderful!" Piper replied. Annabeth pressed her finger on the spinal cord of a book.

"Ah ha!" she cried in victory pulling the book of the shelf.

"What?" asked Piper, turning for a look.

"I found the castle designs." Annabeth answered. Annabeth skimmed through the journal intently and then frowned. "But nothing on secret passages."

"Let's keep going." Piper insisted. "They're might be more down." They made their way down the steps until they reached the first floor. Annabeth looked around the shelves well Piper examined the sitting area. Piper traced the outline of a writing desk with her thumb nail and found a small opening at the end, she stuck her finger inside and immediately pressed on what felt like a button. There was a wood scraping stone sound and Piper turned to see a small section of a bookshelf had opened up like a door.

"Amazing!" cried Annabeth examining the entrance. Piper walked inside the room, it had one small shelf full of books, a wardrobe, and a small desk in the corner. Piper walked to the shelf of books and took the one book with no title off the shelf, to her luck inside were much older castle designs that told of the many, _many_ secrets passages, one of which she had just found.

"I found them!" Piper cried. "I found the designs!" Annabeth went over to take a look.

"Look at all those secrets!" she marveled. "Beautiful work!" Annabeth was kind of an architecture nut, which at this point Piper loved her for. As she read the designs Annabeth's eyes lit up. "Piper look, with the secret entrance you could leave the castle without being noticed." Annabeth pointed eagerly at the page. Piper stared at it.

"This is perfect!" she cried. "It couldn't possibly be better!"

"What?" Annabeth asked now obviously very curious.

"Now the next step of my plan will be but a simple task." Piper explained. "I can now leave the castle unnoticed and get to know the kingdom." Annabeth shared Piper's smile.

"Well Malady," she said. "Let's get you dressed then." Both girls giggled as they hurried to Piper's chambers. Piper got dressed into her crummiest of clothing and turned to Annabeth.

"I'm ready." She announced.

"I'm coming with." Annabeth insisted. Piper cocked her head as if thinking it over. "Nothing you can say will change my mind."

"Okay than," Piper replied. "Let's go." Together the girls hurried down the steps and into the dark halls of sector 7, escaping through the back door. Over the castle walls the girls climbed until they were officially off castle grounds.

"That was thrilling!" Annabeth informed, she had never been one for adventures, but now experiencing one she realized what there was to love.

"Let's go explore the kingdom." Piper ordered. And so the girls headed off.

* * *

**This chapter wasn't all too exciting, but the next chapter you'll love, because that's where Jasper (or Jiper) starts! I'm warning you though, they won't just instantly fall in love it will start out as a minor crush and I'll go from there. :)**

**For those of you who looking forward to seeing Thalia, do not threat her part comes soon. ;)**

**As for other questions you want answered please review and ask. Please Read and Review.**

**Samantha's Library.**


	6. Chapter 6 Good to See You Again

**Sorry it took me so long guys, I had trouble coming up with ideas. But good news, I will be posting a new chapter in A Change! and When Two Live Become One soon! **

**Great question Alexandra June! The answer: See, back in those times I've learned that the knights would destroy furniture, burn down houses, and kill innocent people if a villager was suspected of a crime (like harboring criminals), but the problem was they never could figure out who was the lawbreaker so they did what I just described up there. It's horrible I know, but that's what I learned, though sense I've been getting that from TV (and I don't remember if it was documentary or not) I can't say this actually did happen back then, but I'm sticking with it. Hope that helps!**

**So here's chapter 6 guys! Enjoy!**

Jason wasn't very hungry, but turns out his friends were starving, maybe all those years in captivity-only served one loaf on stale bread and a glass of water-shrunk his stomach or ruined his taste buds, whatever the reason he knew he didn't want to eat. "Jason?" Sally asked worried. "Are you alright? You're not eating."

"I'm not very hungry at this moment." Jason replied. "Mind if I go for a walk?"

"Not at all." Sally answered.

"Thank you." Jason said just before heading out the door. It only took three minutes for him to realize he didn't know his way around and that thirty seconds someone else must've figured it out too. There was a rustling in the bushes and Jason shot around alert but weaponless. "Who's there?" Two shadowy shapes came forward. Jason felt the panic draining the color in his face, what if he had been caught? He couldn't go back to that cell again, not after he had made it so far.

"Hello?" called a women's voice, Jason could swear he knew. "We don't want any trouble." Then it took Jason only three seconds to realize he knew who that voice belonged to, Annabeth. That's when the two figures stepped forward, one of which he did not recognize, but the other was Piper the girl who had helped him and Percy. She whispered something in the other women's ear, whom Jason guessed was Annabeth.

Annabeth was very beautiful, with her enchanting cascading blonde curls, her lushes pink rose lips, her amazing posture, and to top it all off those mysterious stormy grey eyes the color seemed to curl and the pupil lay still in the middle like the eye of the storm. Not to mention her wonderful personality and kind voice. Jason could understand where Percy had falling in love with this women, even if he denied it, it was too obvious.

But Piper was gorgeous, with her choppy shimmering long brown hair, her sweet raspberry red lips, adorably flawed posture, and her multi colored eyes; the eyes that showed her mood but at the same time locked away her memories and guarded secrets, the eyes that faded into a new color every time you looked away and then back again, the eyes that Jason had loved since the first day he saw them. Piper was the most beautiful women standing before him, and there was no doubt that he may have a small crush on her. "Sir?" even her voice was beautiful like a charming melody, it melted his heart. "Um Jason?" Jason shook his head as if coming out of a spell and blinked.

"Yes?" he asked, unsure of what they wanted.

"I'm Piper and-as you know-this is my friend Annabeth." Piper introduced, gesturing to Annabeth.

"Can we speak with you?" Annabeth asked looking like she wanted to get to the point. Jason had the good sense to say no but when he looked back at Piper her face was filled with desperation, but yet at the same time confusion like she hadn't planned this but was just going with it.

"Please?" she asked. "It's important." Jason felt like something was tugging on his heart but yet he couldn't resist the erg to follow that something, nothing seemed to be holding him back.

"Alright." Jason gave in. The girls smiled and followed him behind a rather large tree. "What is it?"

"You're being hunted." Annabeth informed.

"If you and your friends don't turn yourselves in, this village suffers the consequences." Piper added.

"The knights will not hesitate to kill any and all who stand in their way, harboring a criminal is of the highest treason." Annabeth cried. Jason felt fear drop into his stomach and suddenly it was hard to breath. There were so many people in this village all of which-including Sally-were innocent of any crime, they didn't deserve to go through what these girls spoke of, they didn't deserve his burden.

"Look," he sighed. "I really don't want to turn myself or my friends in, so if there's another way to stop all this please tell me." Jason stared at the girls in hope. After a few moments Annabeth smiled victoriously.

"We may have an idea." She replied. "But you're going to need all your friends to pull it off." Jason smiled.

"I think that can be done." He said.

"So then," Piper started. "Where are your friends?" Jason was now cursing at himself for be so stupid, he didn't know the way back to Percy's from here. All of the sudden, as if Jason's prayers were answered, Percy came out of the bushes.

"There you are!" he cried. "My mom was starting to get worried you had gotten yourself lost when I told her you don't know your way around, well you actually _did_, but I found you so let's go back." Percy seemed to finally notice the girls, and Jason couldn't help but notice his friend's slight blush when he saw Annabeth. Jason smiled.

"Hello again." Annabeth said.

"H-hi." Percy stuttered rubbing the back of his neck and shooting a desperate look at Jason.

"They're coming with us." Jason informed.

"They are?" Percy asked.

"We have something that needs to be discussed." Piper said. Jason felt his heart being tugged at again but the grip was looser as if it wasn't him the force was after. Jason noticed Percy's pupils shrunk and then popped open wide.

"Okay," Percy sighed. "Let's just get home before my mom starts to worry. Jason glanced at Piper with confusion, she was very convincing, it was like magic the way she got people to do what she needed, and Jason loved the idea of it. Piper smiled and Jason couldn't help but think just how beautiful her smile was, breathtaking. Percy started off and the girls followed leaving Jason to trail behind.

As Jason walked he realized suddenly that somehow well he was in thought Percy and Annabeth ended up next to each other laughing and he ended up next to Piper. "It was amazing, the way you escaped." Piper complimented well nervously pulled a strand of her beautiful hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, it was the first time I ever made it past the gates." Jason replied. Jason even to himself sounded like he had no hope of escaping before he actually did. Piper sent him a sorrowful look.

"Just how long have you been a prisoner?" she asked. Jason blinked, his face grew hot and he turned away from her, making it pretty obvious he didn't feel comfortable talking about it. "It's alright, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Piper informed before turning away also.

There was no force, no tug, no nothing. But strangely Jason still felt compelled to tell Piper about it and something told him if he didn't he'd forever regret it. "Twelve years." He sighed, breaking the silence. Piper turned her attention to him but he couldn't look her straight in the face. "I was a prisoner for twelve years." Jason took a deep breath and snuck a glance at Piper. She looked heartbroken and scared her hands were clutched to her heart, the problem was he didn't know whether she was scared of the answer or _him_.

"I'm-I'm so s-sorry…" she replied, placing a shaky hand on his shoulder. "You…" she seemed to struggle to find the right words but seemed to give up, "I'm so sorry!" she whimpered and her eyes seemed watery.

"Hey," Jason said, trying desperately to comfort her. "It's not your fault," He took her in his arms and clutched her head to his chest. Why did she seem to be blaming herself? She surely must have heard plenty of stories like his before, right? "It was the royal family who imprisoned me, not you." He insisted. Piper looked into his eyes before pulling away and wiping her tears.

"You're right." She sniffed. "You're absolutely right." She folded her arms and rubbed as if to get rid of an unwanted cold, before she turned away from him and said, "We should catch up." Jason looked up to see Percy and Annabeth were no more than a dot in the distance.

"Alright." Jason replied, offering her his hand. Piper declined at first but then nearly jumped into his grip when she heard the snap of a twig, which Jason just so happened to be the one to step on. "Why are you so frightened?"

"Well…" Piper hummed. "Let's just say I really shouldn't be out here." Jason nodded realizing she was probably in a bit of trouble herself. Jason sighed, had he really walked this far in three minutes? He must have been running, but just as that thought came into his head Percy and Annabeth abruptly stopped.

"Here we are!" Percy announced. Percy held open the door for the girls, Jason followed after Percy.

"Hardly seems like a place where the average criminal would hide out." Annabeth observed.

"You'll find we aren't average criminals." Replied Leo, who stood protected by Rachel Dare and Nico who each held weapons out defensively.

"Aren't you that girl that came and fed us in the dungeon?" asked Rachel.

"Relax…" Jason cried. "They're with us." After the weapons were lowered Sally came waltzing in.

"More guests?" she asked. "Wonderful! I prepare some more plates!" And without even a word in advance Sally was already in the kitchen.

"So…" Jason started, glancing nervously at his friend who awaited an explanation.

"Have we got a story for you!" Percy cried. After a bit of explaining everyone seemed to understand.

"No way!" Rachel yelled. "I just got out, I'm not going back!"

"Jason, haven't I sacrificed enough breaking you out?" Leo asked.

"Not happening!" Nico added.

"We don't have to turn ourselves in!" Percy shouted. The three confused criminals all turned to him.

"We don't?!" They cried in unison.

"No." Jason added. "The girls have a plan, with it we can save this village, its people, and ourselves." All the criminals turned to the girls and Piper turned to Annabeth.

"So Annabeth?" she said. "What's the plan?" Annabeth smiled and informed the group. Those knights will never see it coming…

**So, as I promised, some mild Jasper! How was it? Any ideas for future Jasper ahead? I'm sure I'll come up with something, but I'm always open to suggestions. Please Read and Review.**

**Samantha's Library.**


	7. Chapter 7 What Has Become of Us

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys! Welcome back! So for this chapter I decided to do something different, as promised Thalia is finally taking her role, and also we're going to see what happened to Zeus just after his men dragged him away from his home.**

**I hope you guys are looking forward to it! Enjoy!**

* * *

A girl crouched low in the bushes, her bow and arrows in hand, just watching the terrifying explosions and deaths of war. Memories flooded back into her head, memories of a little blonde haired boy with sky blue eyes, memories of the warmth she felt when she held him in her arms. The young scout stood up and scurried into the woods to tell her leader what she saw. "Artemis!" she cried running into view of two of her fellow hunters. "I must see Artemis!"

"Why do you wish to see her?" asked one, who raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"I have some important news that I must share with her." Replied the girl. She knew the only reason they asked was because she was far younger than anyone in the hunters, she was only nine but her maturity was of 20, and she was as bold as a lion. "Please let me through!"

"What tis it?" asked the other one, her name was Zoe Nightshade and out of all the hunters she was by far the nicest to the girl. Zoe's black as night hair poured over her shoulder as she crouched to the young girl's level.

"The Firstblood kingdom is at war." Informed the girl. "Now let me pass!" Zoe lifted her head staring up at the sky as if questioning the stars. The other hunter smiled disbelievingly.

"Do you have proof of this?" she asked. The girl did not speak but instead pointed over the trees where an explosion of soot from crushed bricks puffed up high into the air and sent a rumbling across the land, most likely by a cannon or catapult. The hunter who stood disbelievingly just a few moments ago now terrifyingly looked as though she most definitely believed.

"Come on! Thy must hurry!" Zoe cried, pushing the girl into the tent of Artemis.

"Artemis!" The girl screamed. A small women no older then eighteen at the most stood up and looked to the girl.

"Yes Thalia?" she asked. "What is it?" Thalia huffed and stared into the leader's silver eyes, Artemis's auburn lay down along her back, she was quite beautiful.

"It's Firstblood!" Thalia cried.

"Yes?" Artemis continued her eyes digging through Thalia's for more information.

"We are at war!" Thalia cried. Artemis stood up straight and called of her faithful hunters over.

"Go, make sure all the hunters are armed and prepared." Artemis ordered. "This fight might spread across the land and I want all of you to be prepared." The hunters inside the tent nodded and ran out to warn their camp. Artemis turned to Thalia with an honorable nod of her head. "You were brave to tell me this as soon as it came to be, your courage is noted."

"Thank you miss." Thalia replied bowing her head in respect and exiting the tent to warn her fellow hunters.

…..o0o…..

The whole time his knights dragged him away he kicked and yelled, begging them to let him go so he could save his son. "Your grace, there's nothing we can do for him." One of the knights told him.

"Not until we regroup and plan." Added another.

"He's only four!" Zeus yelled. Eventually Zeus realized his knights we're not going to let him go so he gave up and bowed he head. "Lord save my son, keep him safe." Zeus whispered. Now having lost a wife, a son, _and_ a daughter Zeus was overcome with dread.

Zeus ordered his knights to let him loose and they did after he promised he wouldn't go after his son foolishly when they did. If was on foot from there on, Zeus didn't know what his knights expected to find out here, there was nothing for miles.

"Hunters!" Yelled one of his nights. "Hunters! Show yourselves! We need help!" Zeus now thought his knights were on the verge of going insane speaking to people who cannot be seen or heard. But that's when he heard it.

"Why do you come to us?" asked a voice of power and authority, Zeus was surprised to discover this voice belonged to a women. "What do you need from us that you can't already receive in Firstblood?" Zeus looked across the woods, past trees, over bushes, but he could not see any possible source of the voice. But then why did it seem so close? Suddenly there was a rustling in the trees and a some thuds and Zeus looked all around to see he and his knights were surrounded.

"We come because we need shelter, our king and us have been thrown out of our own kingdom by a traitor, and if we cannot find shelter soon we will be hunted down and killed." Answered one of the knights, unfazed by the enemy's surprise appearance.

"We offer nothing to you, just as you offered nothing to us." Replied a young women who stepped forward and glared at them men in front of her. Around the woman stood more women who aimed armed bow straight at the knights faces. "Look around you, these are the women who suffered much and were offered nothing by men such as yourself, what gives you the right to ask us for help?"

"We are not of those men that hurt you all, we come in peace, and…" The knights tossed their weapons aside. "…we are unarmed."

"What are your names?" asked the women, now that Zeus saw her in more light he was shocked to see she was no older then eighteen at the most. But now Zeus realized her question were addressed to him.

"I am Zeus, king of Firstblood." Zeus gestured to his knights. "These are my honorable knights, Sir Edward, Sir Frederick, Sir Henry, Sir Xalvador, and Sir Thomas." Zeus turned back to the women and asked, "What are your names?"

"I am Artemis, leader of the hunters." She introduced. She pointed to each hunter as she listed their names. "These are my hunters, Zoe, Bianca, Gloria, Elizabeth, Alice, Arabella, Eleanor, Muriel, Helena, Serphina, Farfelee, and Thalia." As she pointed to her last Zeus's eye popped open wide it was Thalia, it was truly her, it was his daughter. Zeus could see it in her eyes she knew too that the man standing before her was her father but she did not move from her position. "There are many more of us, but these are the hunters who stand with me."

"Thalia!" Zeus cried. He stared at his daughter who was now nine, her dark black hair glowed in the light of the sun, her sky blue eyes full of mystery, she stood bold and proud, and when he looked at her face he couldn't help but think how much she looked like her mother.

"Father," Thalia addressed nodding her head in respect as if he was just another person. Zeus felt torn, was there something wrong with him?

"Where have you been?" asked Zeus. "I searched everywhere for you."

"I-" Thalia started but was cut off.

"We can settle that later, right now let us focus on the matter at hand." Artemis suggested. Zeus didn't really want to, but Artemis was right, first things first. "We see us sheltering you benefits you, but what of us?"

"If you shelter us I when return to the throne and restore my family's fortune, I will give you whatever you need and to make sure it happens, I will deliver it personally myself." Zeus answered.

"And if you don't return to your throne?"

"We will help you, work for you for the years, and you ask anything of us." Zeus offered.

"Very well, you can stay with us." Artemis said. Zeus smiled. "But, if by any reason you do not keep your promise, I will not hesitate to hunt you down and take what's mine, is that understood?"

"Yes." Zeus assured. With that said and done, Artemis lead the men to the hunters' camp, where they were addressed to their living courters and fed. When night fell upon the land and Zeus was just about to lay his head down to sleep, Thalia snuck into his tent and struggled to explain what happened a year ago when she disappeared.

…..o0o…..

Thalia overcome with grief and guilt, snuck into her father's tent and shook him. He sat up in his bed and stared at her. "I wanted to explain," She said. "About why I never came back."

"Yes?" Zeus asked, sitting up further.

"Well," Thalia started. "When Ares took me to play in the woods, thieves came…" as Thalia a spoke the memory gripped her and she couldn't help but let a few tears slip.

…..o0o…..

_Flashback_:

Thalia had never liked Ares, but she was happy that he at least did one thing for her. He lead Thalia through the woods where she jumped around and played. "Will you play Hide and Seek with me?" she asked Ares.

"Oh alright," Ares practically growled.

"Perfect!" Thalia replied. "I'll hide, you seek." Thalia ran off and hid behind a tree watching Ares try and find her. But then suddenly out of seemingly nowhere a hand wrapped around her mouth, she tried to scream but it was muffled.

"Hold still!" growled a sickly evil tone. She felt one hand move along her body and steal her valuables, the other held her. When she tried to kick and squirm the hand was removed from her mouth and a knife held to her throat. "Hold still." The voice said again. He felt herself being pulled into a much tighter grip as she was passed to someone else, the man held her still and tied her hands after that they got on horses.

"Leave me alone." She begged quietly, not wanted to be hurt. As she cried she looked around desperately for Ares, and that's when she saw him just standing there in the distance staring not making a move to help. As the thieves road away with her and her valuables she saw Ares smirk sinisterly and walk away. Thalia had never felt so abandoned. Later on the hunters rescued her and trained her well, almost a year went by and there was no sign that her father was even looking for her, and it was from that moment on she decided he didn't care.

_End of flashback_

…..o0o…..

"I thought you didn't care," Thalia whimpered. "I thought you wanted me gone, but when you said you searched everywhere and I looked into your eyes, I knew you must have been telling the truth." Thalia cried the memory was so much harder to take now that she knew she was wrong. Her father pulled her into his arms.

"There, there." He said. "I'm here now." Thalia had always been mature ever since she met the hunters but at this moment she felt it was right to feel like a kid again. But then something much bigger occurred to her.

"Where's mom and Jason?" she asked. Zeus sighed and hung his head and Thalia knew something was wrong.

"Your mother's dead." Thalia's heart stopped thudding for a second.

"What?" she asked. "How?"

"She was murdered, I tried to save her, but I was too late." Zeus answered.

"And what of Jason?" Thalia squeaked afraid to hear the answer.

"Ares took him prisoner." Zeus replied. It was then Zeus told Thalia the highlights of the war and Thalia had never felt more outraged in her entire life. It was then she vowed that someday she would get her little brother back, no matter the cost.

Years went by and Thalia grew wiser and braver. She became close to her father again, although it was never the same. Her father grew wiser and more ready to take down Ares by the minute. Thalia became Artemis's right hand women, after Zoe.

When they heard Ares had married and now has a wife and a step daughter they made sure to get more information. The hunters and knights became close and trained together. Supplies were gathered and weapons were made. Another war was coming…

* * *

**So how was that for a change? Don't worry in the next chapter we'll learn of Annabeth's plan, but did I do good? Tell me what you think, Please Read and Review!**

**Samantha's Library. **


	8. Chapter 8 Outsmarted

**Hi guys! Welcome back! Glad to see the Thalia chapter was successful! **

**Note to Alexandra June. It was a nice idea, but I don't think I'll do it. First, I wouldn't know where to start. Second, I just can't see myself writing that picture. Third, I have no ideas for it. But don't get me wrong that is a wonderful idea, and I may use it later! But right now I'm sorry to say I don't feel I'll be able to write it. But thanks anyways for the awesome idea! I'd be delighted to hear more from you!**

**By the way guys, I have set up a poll asking you what story I should write next, there are options, so please go take a vote! Thanks!**

**Now I promised a sneaky conniving plan that only our ever so cunning Annabeth could come up with, but since you may not get that I'll just go with a sneaky, conniving plan. Now journey off into the world of Firstblood…**

Piper didn't know what to think of the plan it was absolutely brilliant, but at the same time predictable, she guessed that she must know Annabeth too well. Piper took pride in knowing of her friend's brilliance it proved she was almost as much. Annabeth explained every detail with such glory that Piper could already see it, the picture was more than visible. When Piper heard her part she blushed. "Piper and Jason can distract the guards, as the rest of us will go in and place false clues out for the guards to follow, therefore they get to search for their criminals, you're all not found, and this village is left untouched." Annabeth explained. Piper absolutely shunned the thought of working with Jason.

"How will we distract them?" Piper asked, trying to hint to Annabeth that she absolutely refused to work with Jason. Annabeth gave her a funny look.

"You will act as Rachel and together you and Jason will get the guards to follow you as criminals." Annabeth explained. "Honestly Piper? I thought it was simple." That was Annabeth's code for 'What's wrong?' and Piper shot her a look telling Annabeth she'd explain later.

"Why can't Rachel herself do it?" Piper asked. Annabeth stood up straight showing Piper she pushed the thought aside.

"Well I need Rachel to come with me to the dungeon so we can set up some clues there, she knows the cells like the back of her hand, and one of the boys would grab too much attention, also Rachel is a master of disguise from what she tells me." Annabeth answered. Piper opened her mouth as if to ask another question but Annabeth cut her off. "And one of the other boys can't do it because they'll need all the muscle they can get to set up a false camp in woods."

"Alright thanks for the help." Piper replied with a big fake smile. Piper turned to Jason who had a look of confusion on his face.

"Why all the questions?" Jason asked. Then his face went into shock and hurt. "Are you afraid of me?" His question was as serious as a question could get. Piper wanted to scream, she wasn't afraid of him, she was afraid of her feelings _for_ him. The guilt she felt in her heart every time she looked into his face, she could see his young self being dragged away by the royal knights and there was nothing she could have done to stop it, she was part of the reason Jason was imprisoned and it hurt her to think about it. It also didn't help that'd she have to face _her_ royal knights, standing side by side next to a criminal.

"What?" she asked, the sadness that he would think such a thing shown through her voice. "No, no!" she insisted. "I'm not afraid of you, it's just…"

"You're afraid the knights will see you?" Jason asked. For a split second Piper almost thought Jason had figured out she was the princess, but that's when Piper suddenly remembered what she had told Jason earlier 'Let's just say I shouldn't be out her.' It sounded like she was a criminal in hiding herself, and she realized it was the perfect excuse.

"Yes…" she admitted, feeling slightly guiltier for lying to him. Piper peered into Jason's eyes wondering what he was thinking.

"I think you'll do fine." Jason insisted. "In fact…" he hurried over to the side of Percy's house grabbed a blue cloak and placed it around Piper's shoulders and Piper flipped the hood over her head. "There," Jason cried, victorious. "Now they'll never get a glimpse of you, _I_ can barely make out your face."

"Th-thank you." Piper stuttered, feeling sheepish. There was something else about Jason that made her want to stay close to him. She had an astounding theory of why Jason made her blush, fluster, and shy away. Piper examined his hardened muscles, gentle sky blue eyes, golden blonde hair, and wonderfully alert and comforting posture. He was an absolute dream. She knew she had developed a crush, it was-what she called-her Aphrodite intuition, her mother always-_always_-knew when someone was in love no matter the person.

Why was this sweet criminal who barely knew the world treating her, a girl he hardly know, like his best friend? Did he like her as much as she knew she liked him? Was he just friendly? Was this a cunning trick? Was he a manipulative nuisance? Piper had no way of knowing. But she decided to trust him.

"Here is where it starts." Jason announced. Piper looked on ahead to see three knights all chatting about-what she assumed-was their various duties and such. However when Piper got closer she heard the knights more clearly and did not like their conversation.

"She was so fascinated by me, I could see it in her eyes, the princess could not turn away from me." Bragged one the knights. Piper clenched her fists, how dare they talk that way! Piper was not a plaything she was a person, not a doll you could control to your own whim. They couldn't speak of her in such manor it was evil, selfish, and rude.

"Are you alright?" Jason asked her. Piper, seeming to finally notice he was talking, looked up to him, his face was covered with worry. Piper felt so happy to know he cared.

"Yes, I'm fine." Piper assured. "Let's just get this done." Jason nodded his head and he and Piper raced past the knights faces, as if they were fleeing a crime.

"It's those criminals!" One of them yelled, ripping his sword out of its scabbard. The three knights started chasing them. Piper caught a glimpse of Annabeth and Rachel sneaking in through the secret passage where the three knights had been standing, she hoped they'd be alright. As Jason and Piper ran, somewhere along the way six more knights joined the three. Piper could hear their conversation so they must have been gaining.

"They can't possibly get away this time!" One yelled.

"They might as well give up." Another agreed. One of the two knights who were on horseback halted and stared off into the woods.

"They are trying to trick us!" he yelled, pointing to the woods. "Look out there, they're camp!" The rest of the knights halted and looked off into the woods to see a fire.

"He's right!" cried one. "Leave them, let us go find the camp!" The knights nodded and made their way into the woods, well Piper and Jason took a short cut to get there first. _Great job Annabeth!_ Piper thought.

…..o0o…..

Percy nailed the tents down with Nico, well Leo started the fire. "I don't see what good this is supposed to do." Leo said. "Even if we abandon this camp won't those knights just keep looking for us?" Percy thought Leo had an excellent point, but Percy trusted Annabeth, he didn't quite know why but he did.

"If we abandon this camp they'll follow our tracks, if those tracks lead to our certain demise they'll stop looking, because to them we'll be dead." Nico explained.

"Oh, okay." Leo replied, still a hint of confusion in his voice.

"It's best not to question it." Percy threw out. Leo nodded his head in agreement, Nico just rolled his eyes. Something struck Percy right there. "So how does Annabeth and Rachel going to the dungeon cover up this plan?"

"They go to the dungeon, set up some clues to make it look as though we tried to break some prisoners out, but someone spies us in our hast we set up this pretty obvious camp to get away, and that's why this camp it so ridiculously placed." Nico explained. Percy turned to Nico and stared at him as though he were a stranger. "Annabeth explained it to me." Was what Nico said and then went back to working.

"That's-That's…" Leo started. "…Genius!"

"It was very well thought out." Percy agreed. Annabeth seemed to amaze him more and more with each second that passed. A few minutes of silence went by when Piper and Jason came running into their supposed camp.

"They're coming!" Piper cried. Percy finally noticed she was wearing his mother's old cloak, he vaguely wondered why, but he hadn't had time to ask before the knights burst in on them. The criminals got up and ran for the hills. Percy remembered what Annabeth said, they needed to get to the cliff first then disappear as if they had fallen from the outrageous height.

Percy ran behind Leo and in front of the rest. Leo suddenly halted and Percy bonked into him. "Why did you stop?" he asked. Leo just looked ahead and Percy stared where he was staring, they were at the cliff, but something stood in their way, the leader of the knights himself, The Black Knight!

"You can't trick me criminals!" he cried. From behind to strong knights grabbed each of them, they were caught, outsmarted by the enemy. "Did you really think I'd fall for this?" the criminals stayed silent. "You shouldn't be so quick to judge." There was a struggle with Piper and her captors, that's when The Black Knight noticed her cloak and Percy wondered what he would do. "Take off her cloak." The Black Knight ordered. "I want to see all their faces." At that sentence Piper jumped up and kicked the two knights back, then started to run. The knights scrabbled to their feet.

"Shall we go after her sir?" one of his fellow knights asked.

"No, not now." The Black Knight cried. "Right now let us get these criminals to their cells." The Black Knight smiled sinisterly as if he knew something the criminals didn't, which only made Percy struggle more as they were dragged away.

…..o0o…..

Annabeth showed Rachel one of the new passages she and Piper had found, together they snuck into the dungeon through the secret tunnel. "I must admit," Rachel said. "You are brilliant."

"Thank you." Annabeth replied, although Annabeth didn't feel all too brilliant at the moment. Something inside her gut warned her she hadn't thought of something and it killed her not to know what it was she'd forgotten.

"How do I look?" Rachel asked. Annabeth turned and the person standing before her did not look like Rachel. She wore a purple cloak that only cover he eyes, her was a dirty brown like she had rubbed mud through it (which by the looks of the job she actually might have), her hands and face were covered with dust to make her skin appear darker, and her outfit was completely different.

"Is that you?" Annabeth asked in amazement. Rachel smiled and to finish off her look she took a lock of her-now-brown hair and placed it over one of her eyes, just in case someone were to see them.

"So it's good?" Rachel asked again. Annabeth was surprised to hear that Rachel had changed her voice, if it wasn't for the one snake-like green eye Annabeth could see she would never had known that was Rachel.

"It's perfect!" Annabeth cried. Rachel smiled and together they started to pick at a cell as though the criminals had tried to bust out more friends. A man with brown hair and who was suspiciously tall leaned into Annabeth's face from the other side of the bars.

"Come to break me out?" he asked, in a creepy flirting tone. Rachel stepped in front of Annabeth and growled at him.

"Leave her alone you creep!" she hissed.

"Rachel?" the man asked with a terrified tone. He quickly retreated to the back of the cell. Annabeth gave Rachel a questioning look.

"We were a couple once." Rachel admitted sheepishly. Annabeth nodded her head and continued on. Suddenly the dungeon door could be heard and four people were quite painfully thrown down the stairs. Annabeth and Rachel quickly hid behind some barrels in the far corner. The four people quickly got up, Annabeth was sorry to see they were all in wrist and ankle chains.

Annabeth nearly screamed when she saw their faces. It was Percy, Jason, Leo, and Nico, they'd been caught. When The Black Knight descended the stairs Annabeth remembered what'd she'd forgotten. Of course she'd forget the only person in this kingdom that could possibly outsmart her, it was just her luck, and because of her foolishness Percy and the other criminals would suffer. She knew she liked Percy from the moment she locked eyes with him and she couldn't help thinking that's why she feared most for him. But at this moment in time she needed to have her mind on other things.

"Okay lawbreakers," Blackie called (as nicknamed by Annabeth). "You can come out, I know you're here." Annabeth felt her stomach drop, as she and Rachel slowly showed themselves. "Ah, if it isn't the chambermaid and…" Blackie faltered on Rachel. "…who's your friend? No doubt the criminal girl that escaped with these men."

"Wouldn't you love to know?" Annabeth mumbled. Blackie growled and ordered one of his fellow knights to unhood Rachel. But Annabeth and Rachel started running. One of the knights grabbed Annabeth by her hair and she let out a shriek of pain.

"Let go of her!" Percy roared, punching the guy in the stomach hard. Annabeth ran fast and she and Rachel made their way to the dungeon door. She felt pain in knowing that Percy would suffer more punishment in doing that for her. Annabeth and Rachel ran out the dungeon door and out of the castle.

The girls ran full speed through the forest and they were slowly losing the knights. As they made their way to a dead end someone pulled them back behind some bushes and the knights ran straight past. Annabeth turned to find their savoir was… "Piper!" she cried in glee, giving her best friend a hug.

"I'm so glad you're both okay." Piper whispered tears trickling down her face. "They got the boys."

"We know." Rachel said. "It's only a matter of time before they find us."

"Piper, they know." Annabeth whispered in fear.

"What?" Piper asked, looking equally fearful.

"They know I help them." Annabeth answered. "Piper, it the catch me I'll be brutally punished and considered a traitor to the royal family, in fact I could be put to death." Piper looked at Annabeth and tears trickled more.

"I'm _so_ sorry." Piper whispered quieter.

"It's not your fault." Annabeth insisted. "I should have known The Black Knight would figure it out."

"It's not your fault either, Annabeth." Piper assured. Rachel turned to Annabeth and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Piper's right, there was too much worry from us and it got you on edge, we shouldn't have rushed you, we all share the blame." Rachel said. Annabeth smiled at Rachel and Piper.

"Why are you two being so nice to me?" she asked.

"Because I'm your friend." Piper answered.

"And I trust you, with my life." Rachel added. Annabeth smiled more at Rachel.

"I thought you trusted no one?" she questioned.

"Everyone's got to start somewhere." Rachel replied. The girls all smiled at each other and got up running deeper into the forest. When they stopped again Annabeth and Piper looked at each other and then to Rachel.

"Could you train us to fight?" they asked in unison. Rachel smiled knowingly.

"What's the plan?" she asked.

…..o0o…..

"The criminals are too much trouble." The knights were saying. "They need to disappear. Then we'll never have to deal with them again." They looked to the leader who smiled sinisterly and walked over to the criminals' cell.

Speaking loud enough so they could hear he said, "They shall be beheaded at dawn tomorrow." The criminals jerked up and screamed curses at the knights each one angrier then the next. The Black Knight's smile grew like it was music to his ears. He cackled evilly as he excited the dungeon.

"But what of the women?" a knight who followed him asked.

"They'll come." The Black Knight replied, as if that were more than enough. "Now I shall inform the king."

**Okay, how was that? I think I scared myself with my own evil character, is that possible? Anyway, hope you guys liked it. Don't forget to vote on my poll! Please Read and Review.**

**Samantha's Library.**


End file.
